


Sword practice

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, Vignette, lupin is a cheater, questionable sword fighting techniques, the boys being in love, there's not enough content about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: Goemon is teaching Lupin swordsmanship, but his boyfriend is a tricky student.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Sword practice

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a one-page long drabble of a cute fluffy scene I daydreamed about instead of getting out of bed yesterday morning. Enjoy!

“Parry ! ”

Lupin raised his arm at the last second, just as Goemon’s sword was arcing down towards his head. He took a step back as the shock of the two blades travelled down his arm, strained himself and pushed Goemon’s weapon away.

“No, on your right,” the samurai corrected him, but Lupin wasn’t listening. He launched himself at his opponent, sword pointed in front of him, and let out a loud howl that sounded more like an agonising monkey than a fearsome beast, but made Goemon recoil anyways.

They collided and fell to the floor, in a blur of limbs and blades and hair; until finally they stilled, Goemon hovering over Lupin and holding his sword to the thief’s neck.

“I won,” he declared, allowing just a hint of smugness to show in his voice.

There was a familiar spark in Lupin’s eyes, which Goemon didn’t miss. He showed no resistance when the thief grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him downwards until their lips met. The samurai happily kissed him back, revelling in the sweetness of the moment. It didn’t matter that they had been training mere seconds ago, Lupin took every new instant as it came, and if right now that meant giving his boyfriend affection, the samurai certainly wasn’t going to complain. He carefully moved his sword away from Lupin’s neck, and-

The thief’s grip on his collar made itself tighter, and his other hand hit Goemon’s wrist, forcing him to let go of the Zantetsuken, which fell with a clatter on the floor. Before he realised what was happening, Goemon was lying on his back, a lanky thief seated on his chest and pinning his wrists down to the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

“No, I did,” he retorted.

Goemon sighed, and tried very hard not to smile.

“You cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat! I simply took advantage of my opponent’s weaknesses. Just like you taught me!”

And smile he did.

“Loving you is not a weakness.”


End file.
